Something About Us
by Little-Katsu
Summary: SHONEN-AI. Le nouveau directeur, M. Ryûzaki, vient faire une petite vérification de l'école après que son père ait prit sa retraite. Il va y faire la découverte des joyaux de l'école Fujimori.


**Juste un petit détail avant de partir. Je reprend l'épisode 8 de la série, là où le nouveau directeur vient faire sa petite inspection, et vu que je veux pas avoir à regarder l'épisode et peser sur pause-play à chaque fois pour les paroles, je vais pas mettre toutes les répliques exactes et les évènements vont probablement être parfois déformés pour le bien de ma fic. uu**

**Bonne lecture****! (--)**

_Son père arrêtait finalement de travailler et le voilà qu'il héritait d'une école. Quoi rêver de mieux? Après tout, c'était une école très réputée et ayant les meilleures notes. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il aille voir de ses yeux ce qui lui avait été confié. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance en son père, au contraire, mais il préférait tout du moins voir de ses propres yeux ce qui lui était attribué et ce dont il avait à s'occuper. Et puis, il y avait un certain mystère qu'il devait éclaircir._

_Il sortit de son bureau où trônait une photo de son père devant le lycée en question et à laquelle il jeta un dernier regard. Puis, descendant les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée de sa demeure, il vit son major d'homme qui allait s'en retourner dans les cuisines après avoir vaqué à une quelconque tâche._

« J'ai besoin d'aller au lycée, » _lui annonça-t-il._

_Le major d'homme s'arrêta avant de relever la tête vers son maître qui finissait de descendre les marches. Il hocha simplement de la tête avant de disposer pour aller prévenir le chauffeur attitré d'Kazushi Ryûzaki, nouveau directeur de l'école qu'avait dirigé son père jusque-là, l'école Fujimori._

_C'est plusieurs minutes plus tard que le directeur arriva devant l'école où semblait l'attendre un petit comité d'accueil. Tranquillement, il descendit de la voiture après s'être fait ouvert la porte par son chauffeur, laissant son chauffeur partir avec la voiture._

« Bienvenue, monsieur Ryûzaki. Je suis Arisada Shûya, président du conseil des élèves de ce lycée, et nous sommes chargés de vous accueillir ainsi que de vous faire visiter les lieux. »

« Merci beaucoup, » _fit le directeur en s'approchant d'eux._ « Je prend le rôle de mon père à la directeur de cette école dès à présent, alors je ne connais pas encore les lieux. Donc votre aide est bien la bienvenue. »

_Les membres du conseil se séparèrent laissant voir au directeur l'internat. Kazushi s'avança de quelques pas et balaya l'immeuble du regard, admirant l'école de très bonne réputation qui se présentait à lui avec un air satisfait._

« Mon père est très fier de cette école. Je ne sais pas si il a raison, bien qu'on ne tari pas d'éloges sur cette école. Je suis donc venu pour vérifier de mes yeux si les compliments étaient bien fondés. »

_Il observa encore un bon moment l'école. Son regard s'arrêta sur les étudiants qui faisaient parti des différents clubs de sports et qui s'entraînaient dans les cours extérieures. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le président du conseil qui le regardait faire en silence et sans poser le moindre commentaire._

« Est-ce que nous pouvons commencer la visite? »

_À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il remarqua la présence de trois jeunes filles qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, se cachant à moitié derrière un mur. Il s'arrêta dans son élan, surpris de la présence de jeunes filles sur le terrain de l'internat, alors qu'il était réservé aux garçons._

_Remarquant qu'il n'avait plus la moindre petite attention de la part du directeur, Arisada se retourna pour connaître ce qui attirait ainsi l'attention du directeur. En voyant les trois princesses qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, un sourire ravi._

« Voilà qui tombe très bien. »

_Le président appela les trois princesses qui sursautèrent en entendant leur nom. Voyant pointer à l'horizon les corvées de princesses, Mikoto tenta de s'esquiver, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour s'enfuir avant que les deux autres ne se rende compte de sa disparition. Il préférait ne pas avoir à faire la princesse encore plus longtemps, alors que leur travail du moment touchait à sa fin et que leur pause approchait._

_Cependant, ses deux amis l'attrapèrent bien vite par le collet avant de le tirer derrière eux, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction des membres du conseil des élèves qui étaient en compagnie d'un homme que les garçons ne connaissaient pas._

« Où tu comptais aller, Mikoto? » _le questionna Yûjirô en lui adressant un regard menaçant._

« Le président nous a dit de venir le rejoindre, » _continua Tôru._

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça! » _geint Mikoto en se débattant_. « Déjà que je dois porter ce genre de tenues pour soutenir les clubs, je veux pas me montrer comme ça devant d'autres personnes! Lâchez-moi! »

« Tu peux toujours courir! » _gronda la princesse aux cheveux bleus._

« Arisada ne nous le pardonnera jamais si on ne venait pas. »

_Ils marchèrent encore un bon moment avant de finalement se retrouver devant le groupe. Ils ne se décidèrent à relâcher leur prise sur le jeune homme aux cheveux roses que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, sachant pertinemment que Mikoto pouvait très bien encore tenter de se sauver même si ils étaient devant le président et que le directeur l'avait déjà vu dans ses habits de princesse._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, président? » _demanda Tôru au nom des princesses._

« Quelle application..., »_ commença Arisada avant de se faire interrompre par le directeur._

« Mais qu'est-ce que... C'est une école de garçons, non? » _voulu s'assurer le directeur en observant les princesses de la tête aux pieds_. « Et ces tenues... »

_Kazushi ne semblait pas comprendre le pourquoi qu'ils étaient déguisés ainsi. C'était des filles ou des garçons? Il hésitait encore un bon moment. Leur apparence était plus que féminine, leur déguisement, s'ils en étaient vraiment, ne faisant qu'accentuer leurs traits féminins. Pourtant, ils étaient dans une école réservée uniquement aux garçons et leur présence sur le terrain de l'école lui faisait douter._

_Se concertant du regard, Tôru et Yûjirô s'entendirent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le directeur en abordant un large sourire qui aurait fait monter les applaudissements de la part de leurs fans. Par contre, le directeur ne sembla pas être très satisfait par leur sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas d'étonnement._

« Lâchez-moi! » _s'emporta de nouveau Mikoto._

« Des garçons? » _s'étonna Kazushi alors qu'il avait finalement penché vers la possibilité plus grande qu'ils étaient des filles._

« Voici la fierté de notre école : les princesses, » _annonça le président en abordant un large sourire._

_Se doutant que ce n'était peut-être pas l'endroit idéal pour parler des princesses, Arisada demanda au directeur et aux princesses de le suivre, tandis que les autres membres du conseil le suivaient comme des chiens de poches. Il les guida jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'école, en profitant pour montrer un peu l'endroit au directeur avant qu'ils n'arrivent finalement à la salle du conseil étudiant._

_Il invita le directeur à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux divans, soit celui où il s'asseyait habituellement. Puis, il fit s'assit sur le second divan, alors que les princesses prenaient place en arrière du divan à sa droite et le reste des membres du conseils à sa gauche._

« Wataru, prépare du café pour monsieur Ryûzaki. »

_Le trésorier hocha simplement de la tête avant d'aller préparer le café comme le lui avait demandé le président. Il se passa un bon moment où aucune des personnes présentes n'ouvrit la bouche. La discussion se faisant entre le président et le directeur, les autres préférèrent ne rien dire. Et la conversation ne commença que lorsque Wataru posa une tasse devant Kazushi et une autre devant Arisada._

« Je ne peux pas y croire, » _souffla Kazushi après avoir prit une gorgée pour s'adresser ensuite aux princesses._ « Vous êtes vraiment des élèves de cette école? »

« Des garçons, des pieds à la tête avec tout ce qui va avec, » _répondit Mikoto._ « C'est certain que ça ne doit pas être facile à imaginer vu comment nous sommes habillés. »

« Votre prédécesseur ne vous en a donc pas parlé? » _interrogea Arisada._

« Mon père? Pas du tout! À moins que... »

_Kazushi prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il se rappela alors quelques paroles que son père lui avait un jour dit en parlant de l'école._

« « L'école recèle de splendides joyaux. Toi aussi tu ne pourras que les apprécier. » Alors c'était ça? » _fit le directeur en se pinçant l'arrête du nez._

« Des joyaux inestimables, en effet. Partager cet avis nous flatterait beaucoup, »_ sourit le président avant de prendre à son tour une gorgée de son propre café._

« Vous devez plaisanter. »

_D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourd, installant un gros malaise dans la pièce. Personne ne bougea, ni ne parla, tous ayant le regard rivé sur le directeur en attendant, comme un coupable attendant sa sentence, qu'il ne continue à parler._

« Travestir des élèves. Des « princesses » associées à la vie scolaire... De telles pratiques auraient cours dans cet établissement prestigieux? » _s'emporta le directeur en se levant, ne pouvant tenir en place encore bien longtemps._ « Et vous, victimes de cette mascarade... J'en suis navré. La direction devra tout faire arrêter. »

_Soudain, Mikoto sembla trouvé l'idée alléchante, bien content de trouver une solution pour ne plus avoir à se déguiser de la sorte et jouer les princesses comme il s'obstinait à dire qu'on l'obligeait à le faire. Tout du moins, avant de se faire rentrer le talon du soulier du blond dans le pied, lui soutirant un gémissement de douleur. Il maudit intérieurement le blond en se demandant encore une fois si il le détestait tant que ça. _

Pourtant, Yûjirô ne sembla pas du tout se soucier de l'état du pied de son ami, car il s'avança légèrement pour s'adresser au directeur.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. N'est-ce pas, Tôru? »

_Ce dernier, étonné que l'on s'adresse à lui alors qu'il ne faisait qu'écouter depuis le début, tourna la tête vers le blond. Puis, il hocha de la tête, approuvant les dires de son ami. Cela ne fit pas tellement plaisir à Mikoto qui préféra se taire pour ne pas se retrouver avec un nouveau talon dans le pied._

« Mais tout de même... Tolérer ce genre de choses... »

_Commençant à s'énerver, bien qu'il ne le montrait aucunement, le président posa fermement sa tasse de café contre l'assiette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il leva ensuite un regard froid vers le directeur, gardant tout de même un air respectueux pour ne pas le vexer ou l'insulter._

« Le système des princesses est une institution de notre école. Il n'est peut-être pas précipité de la désapprouver sans rien en connaître et en ne vous fiant qu'au peu que vous ayez vu? »

« Mais... »

« Ce n'est que mon avis, mais j'ai été heureux de tenir ce rôle. Je dois même mon poste de président à cette expérience unique. »

« Arisada a été une princesse l'année dernière. » _signala Masayuki, le vice-président, au directeur après s'être glissé derrière lui avant de reprendre sa place derrière le président._

« Avant de tirer vos conclusions, que diriez-vous d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cette magnifique école et les princesses? » _reprit Arisada d'une voix doucereuse qui jeta tout de même un froid dans la pièce._

« Bien. »

« Voilà qui est entendu. Les princesses. »

« Oui? » _firent les trois princesses._

« Vous allez vous occupez de faire une visite au directeur. »

_Tandis qu'il parlait, la cloche du midi sonna, annonçant que l'heure de dîner commençait tout juste. Arisada prit un instant pour penser, puis reprit. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas enlever l'heure de repas aux princesses même si l'importance de la visite de l'internat par le directeur était tout de même assez considérable._

« Vous pourrez le faire après avoir mangé. Dès que vous aurez terminé de manger, venez ici. »

_Les princesses hochèrent toutes de la tête et partirent, laissant les membres du conseil et le directeur ensemble. Ils allèrent se changer, remettant leur uniforme scolaire, au plus grand soulagement de Mikoto qui n'avait qu'hâte d'enlever ses vêtements de princesses pour remettre des vêtements de garçons. Puis, ils montèrent sur le toit de l'école pour rejoindre Akira qui s'y trouvait déjà._

**-°-**

« Alors vous allez faire visiter le lycée au directeur? »

« Oui. Il doutait que la présence des princesses soit réellement justifié, alors Arisada a conclu qu'il serait bon qu'on lui fasse visiter l'internat au directeur nous-même le temps de son inspection, » _répondit Yûjirô avant de mordre dans son sandwich._

« En parlant de lui, » _commença le jeune homme aux cheveux roses_. « Il était vraiment en colère même si il ne le laissait pas trop paraître devant le directeur. »

« Insulter les princesses en les désapprouvant, c'est l'insulter lui. Donc c'est plutôt normal et compréhensif comme réaction, » _répondit le blond_.

« Je suis pareil, » _fit Tôru._

« Et toi, Mikoto? Il n'y a que toi pour être de l'avis de monsieur Ryûzaki et brûler d'envie de te débarrasser de ton boulot de princesse et redevenir un garçon normal. »

« Mais je suis un garçon normal! » _s'emporta brusquement Mikoto, réagissant au quart de tour._

_Il s'arrêta un instant, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tôru en biais avant de détourner le regard, celui-là écoutant la conversation en silence depuis pratiquement le début. Puis, il reprit plus tranquillement, après s'être calmé._

« Je reconnais bien que les princesses sont indispensables pour l'école. C'est juste que... que j'ai honte d'en être une, » dit-il avant de s'adresser à Tôru. « Kôno, toi, tu as besoin du système des princesses. »

_Tôru sembla surpris que l'on s'adresse à lui et en entendant les paroles de son ami, il crut un instant qu'il avait découvert pourquoi il désirait tant les privilèges qui étaient donnés aux princesses. Pourquoi il avait besoin de l'argent qui leur était donné pour le travail qu'ils faisaient. Mais se rendant compte que Mikoto n'avait probablement pas comprit, il baissa les yeux en cachant son soulagement._

« Moi, ça va, mais si les princesses disparaissent... »

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et leva les yeux en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Mikoto. Derrière lui se trouvait une meute d'étudiants de l'école qui les regardait manger, s'extasiant du fait qu'il y avait les trois princesses ainsi que le futur président et bénissant le fait qu'ils étaient élèves dans cette école pour avoir cette magnifique scène sous les yeux._

_En entendant les diverses paroles des étudiants, Tôru resserra un peu plus sa prises sur son sandwich. Lorsqu'il imagina ce que ce serait si il n'y avait pas le système pour la protection des princesses, une mine horrifiée se peint sur son visage._

« Si la ferveur dont nous sommes l'objet, » _continua-t-il._ « échappe à tout contrôle... Ce serait terrifiant. »

_Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la vérité des propos de Tôru et sentirent la présence des autres étudiants, les deux autres princesses ouvrirent brusquement les yeux en tentant d'ignorer la présence de leurs fans. Ils préférèrent alors ne pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait être si le conseil étudiant n'était plus là pour les protéger avec le système des princesses._

_Ils se dépêchèrent à manger leur repas et, prétextant qu'ils avaient une tâche de princesse à faire et pour Akira que le président l'attendait pour qu'il s'occupe de certaines choses, ils réussirent à passer au travers de la foule pour retourner à la salle du conseil des étudiants. _

_Là, ils retrouvèrent tous les membres du conseil qui étaient en compagnie du directeur. La mine qu'affichait ce dernier montrait toujours qu'il ne semblait pas être très ravi quant à ce qui avait attrait aux princesses, ce qui mit ces dernières quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire visiter l'école au directeur pouvait faire en sorte que ce dernier change d'avis concernant le système des princesses et leur nécessité à cet endroit._

« Vu que vous n'avez pas de travail de princesse à faire pour le moment, vous pourrez rester en uniforme, » _leur annonça Arisada une fois qu'ils furent entrés et au grand soulagement de Mikoto._ « Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller. »

_Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête alors que le directeur se levait pour se mettre devant eux. Puis, tournant les talons, ils allèrent lui faire visiter l'internat. Ils lui montrèrent d'abord la salle de projection et la salle de sciences._

« L'équipement est idéal, » _commenta Yûjirô lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de science._ « Tous s'en réjouissent. »

« Kôno, tu viens d'être transféré, non? » _le questionna le directeur en profitant du fait qu'ils ne lui présentaient pas une autre pièce, les faisant s'arrêter dans le couloir._

« Oui. »

« Tu as dû être choqué. Désigné princesse sitôt arrivé dans ta nouvelle école. »

« Eh bien... Pour ma part, je ne regrette rien du tout. »

« Et toi, Shihôdani? »

« Mes efforts ne sont pas gratuits et sont utiles au sein de l'école. C'est un plaisir d'être une princesse. »

« Yutaka? » _continua le directeur en faisant le saut à Mikoto_. « À t'entendre, j'ai cru comprendre que tu détestais ça. »

« Moi non plus. »

_Il laissa cependant sa réponse en suspend quand son regard se posa sur Tôru et Yûjirô. Il resta un bon moment en silence, se faisant fixer par les trois autres personnes présentes qui attendaient qu'il finisse de répondre en poursuivant son idée. Puis, il baissa légèrement la tête avant de continuer._

« Je ne souhaite pas la fin de ce système. »

« Tu es sûr? Tu n'as pas à te forcer. Au directoire, c'est notre tâche de créer des conditions propices aux études et à l'épanouissement, »_ lui signala Kazushi avant de se pencher vers Mikoto._ « Si quelques chose ne va pas, parle m'en sans retenue. »

« D'accord. »

_En les regardant parler, Tôru promena son regard de Mikoto à Kazushi suivant la conversation avec une très grande attention. Il baissa les yeux après un instant. Il se rendait bien compte que le directeur ne faisait rien pour éliminer les princesses selon des préjugés, bien qu'une partie de ses préjugés avaient sûrement une toute petite présence dans le fait qu'il voulait le faire disparaître. _

_C'était plus qu'il voulait simplement le bien de chacun des étudiants qui étudiaient dans cette école. Il ne voulait donc pas qu'ils soient obligés de jouer les princesses en se travestissant pour les besoins des autres si ça ne leur plaisait pas._

« Yutaka. Je sais que tes notes ont plongées. Être une princesse ne serait pas un fardeau? »

« Pas du tout. »

_Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en soit aperçut, Takahiro écoutait l'entièreté de la conversation en restant caché au coin de l'intersection qu'il y avait entre ce corridor et un autre perpendiculaire. Ne manquant pas d'entendre les derniers propos du directeur concernant les notes de Mikoto, il s'esquiva pour aller faire son rapport au président du conseil._

**-°-**

_Les princesses se séparèrent une fois de plus du directeur, Arisada leur permettant d'avoir une soudaine pause pour aller se repose, mais leur avertissant qu'après ils auraient à revêtir leurs habits de princesses pour le reste de la visite, au plus grand dam de Mikoto. Ils se rendirent alors sur le toit en compagnie d'Akira._

« Ça a l'air plutôt dur, » _commenta le futur président après qu'ils lui aient raconté tout ce qui s'était passé pendant le début de la visite._

« Il ne pense pas à mal, mais... On dirait qu'il n'est pas du genre à changer d'avis. Et encore moins aussi facilement, » _lui répondit Tôru._

« Alors les princesses vont disparaître? »

« À mon avis, » _poursuivit le bleu._ « Arisada doit préparer quelques chose. »

« D'ailleurs, si les notes de Mikoto baissent, c'est plutôt à cause de toutes les heures qu'il passe perché au téléphone avec sa petite amie. À trop roucouler, tu ne te concentres pas assez sur et l'école et bien sûr, tes notes baissent! » _l'accusa Yûjirô_. « Tu es responsable du sort des princesses! »

« Ne vous en faites plus, » _intervint Masayuki en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Mikoto, le faisant sursauter et se tourner avec un air terrifié vers les membres du conseil qui étaient derrière lui avec une mine menaçante._ « Yutaka, nous allons nous pencher sur tes études. »

« Sans lésiner sur rien, » _poursuivit le secrétaire._

« Jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait, » _finit le trésorier._

« En fait, je pensais demander à M. Sakamoto de m'aider. »

« Je veux bien, » _approuva Akira._

« Pas question, » _refusa tout de suite Takahiro._ « Tu ne vas pas importuner M. Sakamoto comme ça, alors que nous sommes là. »

« C'est Arisada lui-même qui nous l'a demandé. Nous suffiront largement, _» lui signala Wataru._

« Bien, allons-y, Yutaka, »_ finit par conclure le vice-président comme si tout refus n'était pas envisageable._

« Non! » _protesta Mikoto, tandis qu'il se faisait traîner vers la porte par Wataru et Masayuki._

« Qui sème le vent..., » _commença Yûjirô._

« Récolte la tempête..., » _finit alors Tôru._

« Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir? » _demanda alors le futur président._

« Peut-être. Mais vivant, c'est une autre chose, » _lui répondit le blond._

_Tous les trois, ils regardèrent leur ami se faire traîner en protestant contre ses bourreaux sans qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Mieux valait pour eux de ne pas se mêler de ce genre de choses pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des membres du conseil des élèves. De toute manière, ils n'avaient rien à voir dans ce petit problème avec Mikoto._

**-°-**

_Dès que leur pause fut terminée, ils allèrent à la salle d'arts ménagers, là où les attendait déjà le directeur, pour y revêtir les vêtements que Kaoru leur avait fait et qu'ils portaient le matin même. À peine fut-il sortis de leur salle d'essayage que leur couturier se précipita sur eux pour arranger les faux plis qu'il y avait dans leur tenue._

« Hum... Natashô, il y a un visiteur qui nous attend, là, » _voulu lui signaler Tôru._

« Je m'en contre-fiche! » _rugit Kaoru en continuer ses dernières retouches._ « Ah! Un autre faux pli... Quoique, ça donne un effet plutôt bien, en fait. »

_De loin, près de la porte, Kazushi regardait le spectacle qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Son regard dubitatif prouvait assez bien qu'il se posait plusieurs questions concernant Kaoru vu son excentricité un peu trop débordant face au moindre petit détail qui pouvait clocher dans les tenues des princesses. _

_Le voyant, Arisada qui observait tout du corridor s'adressa au directeur pour lui expliquer le pourquoi de l'excentricité du responsable de la section « Économie domestique »._

« Natashô est chargé de la garde-robe des princesses. C'est un créateur inspiré. Il a gagné le concours de mode national des lycées. Il est très brillant et cette fonction lui a permis d'approfondir son talent. Il se dit divinement inspiré dès qu'il s'attelle aux tenues des princesses. »

_Tandis que Arisada parlait au directeur, Kaoru indiquait aux deux jeunes princesses comment se placer, comment mettre leurs mains pour que tout soit parfait ainsi que l'attitude qu'ils devaient avoir. Docile, Tôru et Yûjirô obéir aux demandes du jeune homme, ne voulant pas le contrarier ou le faire se plonger dans un monologue sans fin._

« Arisada! » _appela Yûjirô, tandis que Kaoru s'occupait de Tôru._

« Cette fois, je vous accompagne. »

**-°-**

_Ayant finalement trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser poliment de Kaoru, ils firent leur tour de l'école afin que les princesses puissent aller encourager les clubs qui s'entraînaient. Ils commencèrent avec le club de judo, puis celui de base-ball et continuèrent avec le club de basket-ball._

« Allez! » _s'exclamèrent les deux princesses._

_Les membres du club s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour leur répondre. Puis, après avoir encouragé encore pendant quelques minutes les joueurs, ils passèrent au prochain club, allant ensuite au club de science. Ils firent mine d'essayer de comprendre ce que leur expliquait les membres du club et les encouragèrent à continuer avant de quitter en direction du prochain club._

_Lorsqu'ils marchèrent, plusieurs étudiant vint les féliciter pour leurs efforts et les encourager à continuer tout en leur remerciant de ce qu'ils faisaient. Poliment et comme elles se devaient de le faire, les princesses les remercièrent en souriant._

« L'existence des princesses semble aller de soi pour les élèves, » _dû avouer le directeur._

« Elles répondent à une demande réelle, » _continua Arisada, content de voir que le directeur semblait changer lentement d'avis. _« Leur sourire encourage tout le monde. »

_Cependant, tandis qu'ils continuaient à marcher dans les corridors pour aller au prochain club, Tôru remarqua quelque chose par la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta brusquement, faisant s'arrêter les deux qui les suivait et Yûjirô._

« Quoi? » _le questionna le blond avant de regarder par la fenêtre à son tour._

« Oh non! »

_Sans attendre une seule seconde, tous deux sautèrent par la fenêtre, faisant peur au directeur qui se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir comment ils allaient, mais ne se trouvant qu'au second étage, ils ne se firent aucun mal. Ils étaient des garçons, après tout, et la fragilité d'une princesse n'avait absolument pas une seule once de présence dans ce cas. Ils n'étaient pas des princesses à part entière._

_Ils atterrirent en douceur sur le sol. Rapidement, les deux princesses se dirigèrent vers le terrain avant de ralentir dès qu'elles se trouvèrent toutes proches de l'endroit où le problème survenait, tandis que le directeur et le président du conseil descendait et sortait de l'école._

« Quoi!? Vas-y, répète un peu! » _rugit un membre du club de baseball._

« Vous nous gênez! » _répondit un autre du club de soccer._

« Allons, allons! » _intervint Tôru._ « Que se passe-t-il? »

« Ne vous disputez pas! » _poursuivit le blond alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient finalement de marcher._

« Heu... En fait..., » _tenta d'expliquer un membre du club de soccer._ « C'est pour l'utilisation du terrain... »

« Dans ce cas, » _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus_, « allez consulter le planning au bureau du conseil des élèves. »

« Et si le problème demeure, adressez une requête au conseil. Sinon, vous pourriez vous blesser et alors plus de matchs. »

_Se rendant compte de la vérité des propos des deux princesses, les capitaines se lâchèrent finalement et les autres joueurs s'éloignèrent des uns des autres. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être gênés de leurs agissements et le montrait bien malgré eux._

« Vous avez raison. »

« On s'est emportés. »

« On aurait dû faire ça. »

_Ravies que tout se soit finalement arrangé sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit fait mal, les deux princesses les gratifièrent d'un sourire satisfait comme ils les aimaient tant avant que les joueurs ne partent finalement pour aller voir sur le planning qui avait le droit de prendre le terrain cette fois comme le leur avant recommandé les princesses._

« Les princesses sont la soupape de sécurité de cette école et son oasis de réconfort. S'acquitter de ces obligations fait leur fierté, » _déclara Arisada au directeur, tout deux se trouvant un peu plus loin._

« Courage pour l'entraînement! » _encouragea les deux princesses sans remarquer la présence du directeur et du président._ « On est avec vous! »

**-°-**

_Vers la fin de la journée, ils retournèrent à la salle du conseil des élèves où le directeur appela son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le chercher, ayant tout vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Cependant, l'homme lui apprit alors qu'il avait eut quelques problèmes avec l'automobile lorsqu'il était revenu à la demeure de Kazushi, rendant impossible le fait qu'il vienne tout de suite._

« Un problème? » fit Arisada lorsque le directeur eut racroché.

« Je ne pourrai partir avant un bon moment. Mon chauffeur a quelques choses à régler avec l'auto avant de venir me chercher. »

« Hum... Vous pouvez rester ici le temps que votre voiture arrive. Nous allons régler certaines choses. Yûjirô, tu peux continuer de passer pour encourager les clubs? »

« Oui. »

« Tôru, toi tu restes ici avec monsieur Ryûzaki pour lui tenir compagnie. »

_Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête en entendant la demande du président et regarda ensuite tout le monde sortir, le laissant seul avec le directeur. Un silence ne tarda pas à s'installer entre eux, Tôru ne voulant pas parler pour ne pas faire une quelconque gaffe qui ferait en sorte que son opinion concernant les princesses se dégraderait alors qu'il ne semblait pas être si négatif à présent._

_Le directeur finit par aller s'asseoir sur l'un des divans de la pièce. Il invita alors Tôru à venir s'asseoir également, voyant que celui-ci restait debout. Docile, la princesse vint prendre place juste à côté de Kazushi_.

« Vous ne voulez pas du café? » _demanda poliment le jeune homme._

« S'il te plait. »

_L'étudiant se releva alors et alla préparer du café sous les yeux du directeur qui observait le moindre de ses mouvements sans en manquer un seul. En sentant le regard perçant du directeur dans son dos, le jeune homme eut un petit frisson qui le déconcentra l'espace d'un court instant avant qu'il ne se concentre de nouveau dans sa tâche qu'il faisait le plus minutieusement possible._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint vers le divan avec deux tasses de café. Il donna la première au directeur avant de s'asseoir à la même place qu'il était quelques instants plus tôt avec la sienne. Il la garda pourtant dans ses doigts sans en boire une gorgée, tandis que Kazushi prenait quelques gorgés de son café avant de reposer la tasse sur la table._

« Tu te sens vraiment à l'aise de porter... ce genre de vêtements? »_ le questionna le directeur._

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident tous les jours d'enfiler ce genre de vêtements et que ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a rend un garçon le plus à l'aise, mais ça fait parti de mon travail. Je savais ce qu'il allait impliquer avant que je ne m'engage. »

« Et tu te rends compte qu'il y a certainement beaucoup de personnes qui fantasme sur toi seulement parce que tu portes ce genre de vêtements avec cette perruque et ce maquillage? »

« Ah... » _fit Tôru comme il venait de se rendre compte de ce détail._

_L'idée qu'il était probable que certains des étudiants de cette école pouvaient vraiment le prendre pour une fille et devait se faire plein de films dans leur tête alors qu'ils étaient seuls avec leur désir le fit frissonner. Il secoua tout de même la tête pour se sortir ces idées de la tête avant de prendre une gorgée et de répondre._

« J'imagine que ça doit être vrai, mais je crois que même sans tout ce déguisement, il leur serait arrivé de m'imaginer en fille et d'avoir certains fantasmes, alors ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis, vu que nous sommes des princesses, nous sommes protégés par certaines règles qui fait que nous n'avons pas de risque d'être trop approché, alors que nous n'aurions rien de tout ça si nous ne l'étions pas. »

« Je me demande pourtant pourquoi ils ont besoin de vous voir déguiser en fille, »_ souffla le directeur._

« Hein? »

« Parce que tu es nettement plus attirant en tant que garçon, » _poursuivit Kazushi._

_N'étant pas certain de comprendre très bien le sens des propos que tenait le directeur, Tôru tourna la tête vers se dernier et eut un sursaut de recul en voyant le visage de l'homme proche du sien. Il tenta de se reculer un peu plus sur le divan, mais une main qui vint se placer dans son dos l'empêcha de se reculer d'avantage. _

_Au contraire, elle l'attira contre le directeur qui posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'étudiant qui, figé, ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Le repousser serait certainement un acte fatale pour la disparition des princesses, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait réellement se laisser faire. Il ne savait donc absolument pas quoi faire, partagé entre les deux réactions qu'il pouvait avoir face à ce qui se passait._

_Il opta cependant pour cette dernière option. Docilement, comme toujours, il se laissa faire et osa même entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres. C'est une occasion que le directeur ne rata pas. Il glissa rapidement sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, celle-ci allant rejoindre sa jumelle après lui avoir doucement chatouillée le palais._

_Lentement, le jeune homme se fit au baiser et se risqua même à y participer un peu plus activement que passivement. Le directeur en fut d'ailleurs plus que ravi, contant de voir que le jeune étudiant n'était pas si frigide._

_Au bout d'un moment, Kazushi mit finalement fin au baiser et relâcha les lèvres du jeune homme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, faisant rougir brusquement Tôru lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le directeur qui le relâcha finalement pour lui permettre de s'écarter si il le voulait vraiment._

Alors que Tôru allait prendre la parole pour lui poser des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer, il fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'Arisada.

« Votre voiture est arrivé, monsieur Ryûzaki. »

« Bien, merci. »

_C'est sur ce que le directeur se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'adresse de la jeune princesse encore un peu interloqué et lui esquissa un sourire avant de sortir de la salle pour retrouver son auto. Le président du club invita, ou plutôt ordonna, à la princesse bleue de venir, ce que cette dernière fit sans protester._

**-°-**

« Vous aimez cette école? » _questionna Kazushi à l'adresse des deux princesses avant d'embarquer dans sa voiture, son chauffeur lui ayant ouvert la porte._

« Oui, beaucoup, » _lui répondirent les deux garçons après s'être concerté du regard._

« Je vois. »

_Sur cette simple parole, le directeur s'installa dans sa voiture. Il regarda un instant le président, le remerciant de la visite par un simple hochement de tête que lui rendit Arisada avec le sourire. Puis, la voiture démarra. Tandis que l'automobile était en train de s'en aller, Kazushi lança un dernier regard à l'adresse de Tôru qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement sans que Yûjirô ou les membres du conseil ne le remarque._

**-°-**

_Le lendemain, ils apprirent que le directoire avait conclu que la présence des princesses sur le terrain du collège Fujimori était toujours requise. Il semblait bien que la présence d'ex-princesses au sein du directoire avait achevé de convaincre le nouveau directeur... Ainsi que un petit geste de la part d'une certaine princesse bleue. Geste qui resta secret pour les deux personnes concernées._


End file.
